It Was You
by rinkein
Summary: Un projet de classe permet à Sasuke et Naruto de se rapprocher. Sasuke, étant gay, développe des sentiments pour le blond. Cependant, Naruto ne l'est pas et il aura beaucoup de mal à accepter ses propres sentiments. Schoolfic. NaruSasu. EN REECRITURE.
1. Chapitre 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Auteure : Rinkein**

* * *

Des éclats de voix résonnaient dans la classe. Le professeur de philosophie venait d'imposer un nouveau travail de groupe, assignant les groupes. Il s'était permis de former des duos comptant un élève compétent et un autre moins compétent pour équilibrer. Réputée pour être une classe à problèmes, les élèves s'étaient tout de suite plaints. Le sujet, qu'était l'homosexualité, les avait tout de suite repoussés et les groupes assignés ne leur plaisaient pas du tout.

Sakura, la fille la plus populaire et branchée du lycée, ne voulait en aucun cas travailler avec Hinata, jeune fille timide et réservée, sur un sujet «qui ne vaut pas la peine de perdre du temps dessus».

Kiba, jeune homme agressif et impulsif tatoué aux joues, pestait de ne pas connaître son binôme Shikamaru, un jeune brun détaché et fainéant mais néanmoins très intelligent.

Ino, meilleure amie de Sakura, ne voulait pas se coltiner le gars le plus froid de la classe qu'est Neji, jeune brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux anormalement aussi blanc que la neige.

Les jérémiades continuaient et le professeur, las, ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer la classe, il avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps l'idée de raisonner ses élèves. Ils étaient irrespectueux pour la plupart, fainéants pour la majorité. Le petit homme trapu se contentait donc de simplement donner son cours et de les évaluer le moment venu, ne cherchant pas un contact plus poussé. De toute façon, il était quand même payé à la fin du mois.

Et au milieu de tout ce brouhaha se tenait Sasuke. Il ne se plaignait pas comme ses camarades, il n'avait même pas levé la tête quand son professeur avait annoncé qu'il serait avec Naruto. Sasuke et Naruto tombaient toujours dans les mêmes classes depuis le jardin d'enfant. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre et passaient le plus gros de leur temps à se disputer pour un rien. Naruto était l'exact opposé de Sasuke, il était joviale et sympathique tandis que Sasuke était distant et froid. Tous les deux ne connaissait pas vraiment l'origine de leur interminable dispute. Naruto affirmait toujours que c'était Sasuke qui avait commencé à leurs 5 ans en le traitant de «crétin» alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas mais Sasuke niait disant qu'il n'était pas un imbécile contrairement à lui pour traiter les gens de «crétin» sans aucune raison, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Naruto. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'avaient jamais essayé de trouver un compromis ou de se réconcilier, beaucoup trop fiers pour le faire.

Sasuke appréhendait déjà ce travail de groupe, qui plus est sur l'homosexualité. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Sasuke était gay. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, les filles avaient toujours été attirées par lui car Sasuke était beau, beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux noirs nuit contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau opaline. Sa coupe de cheveux, deux mèches encadrant son visage long et fin et quelques pics relevés au sommet de son crâne, ainsi que son regard froid perçant lui donnaient un air de «mauvais garçon» qui plaisait énormément aux filles. Sasuke, lui, n'était pas du tout intéressé par les filles, il les trouvait bruyantes et superficielles. Il avait essayé de sortir avec une ou deux d'entre elles vers l'âge de 15 ans mais ça l'avait vite exaspéré, elles demandaient beaucoup d'attention et n'étaient pas capables de tenir une conversation intelligente. C'est aussi à cet âge-là que Sasuke s'était posé des questions sur son orientation sexuelle. Ses camarades de classe passaient leurs temps libres à baver sur des magazines d'adultes et Sasuke restait le seul garçon de la classe à ne pas participer à cette activité, ô combien divertissante pour les autres mais sans aucun intérêt pour lui. Il avait mis ça sur le compte du manque de maturité et s'était dit que ses camarades n'avaient pas grand-chose dans le crâne. Mais il avait vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter quand il louchait un peu trop souvent sur les torses de ses amis durant les cours de gym. Après un certain temps, il avait accepté son homosexualité et l'avait annoncé à ses amis pour que les filles arrêtent de lui courir après. Ce ne fut pas un choc pour lui quand ses amis cessèrent de lui adresser la parole et commencèrent à se moquer de lui, il s'y attendait, il savait qu'on ne l'accepterait pas pleinement même s'il était Sasuke, le «gars le plus adulé du lycée». Seul Shikamaru, beaucoup trop fainéant pour porter un jugement et plus futé que les autres, n'avait pas cessé de lui parler et avec le temps ces deux-là étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Sasuke n'avait que Shikamaru comme ami et Naruto à qui il prenait un malin plaisir à embêter, le reste l'importait peu. Bien sûr, les filles l'admirèrent toujours pour son physique mais arrêtèrent de tenter quoique ce soit avec lui, excepté Sakura, la plus grande groupie de Sasuke. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts émeraude niait que Sasuke était gay et continuait encore et toujours à lui faire des avances sans grand succès.

Naruto, au grand étonnement de son professeur et de Sasuke, ne s'était pas plaint de son groupe. Il restait silencieux et observait les autres. Le blond était considéré comme le meneur de la classe, c'est souvent lui qui commençait les jérémiades et le reste suivait, mais aujourd'hui il était anormalement calme et pensif. C'est après dix bonnes minutes qu'il releva ses iris bleus vers le professeur et demanda:

\- Monsieur, si les groupes sont formés, pouvons-nous passer aux sujets à traiter s'il vous plaît ?

Le professeur, surpris, hocha la tête et demanda aux élèves, complètement dissipés, de rejoindre leur binôme. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à brun faisait comme si rien n'existait autour de lui. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et avait l'air très pensif, comme à son habitude. Naruto, d'un pas nonchalant, se leva alors de sa place et alla rejoindre la place vide à côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

Le petit homme distribua des feuilles avec les questions à traiter pour chaque groupe et commença à donner des explications.. Toute la classe s'était retournée vers Sasuke, mentalement absent, et lui posait des questions idiotes ou se moquait de lui. Kiba, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre son sujet, pointa Sasuke du doigt, tout en se levant et demanda, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres:

\- Hm, Sasuke peut-être que tu peux m'aider, mon sujet est le dysfonctionnement du foyer familial suite au coming-out d'un des membres. Tu peux peut-être témoigner non? Puisque tu as été mis à la porte par tes parents.

Des rires retentirent dans la classe et Kiba, fier de sa pique, se réinstalla sur sa chaise sans vraiment attendre une réponse, il avait juste voulu humilier Sasuke comme à son habitude. Depuis que Sasuke leur avait annoncé son orientation sexuelle il y a de cela un an, Kiba l'avait ciblé comme souffre-douleur mais tout ce qu'il recevait en retour c'était de l'indifférence. Le brun tatoué fut un proche ami de Sasuke depuis l'enfance. Des cours de natation suivis en commun les avaient rapprochés. Mais si Kiba était un garçon très sympathique avant il ne l'était plus aujourd'hui. Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce changement de comportement. Le brun tatoué était devenu une personne méprisante et arrogante, menant la vie dure à ses camarades de classe. Seul Naruto était épargné. Kiba craignait le blond et personne n'en connaissait la raison.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Le brun était resté de marbre face aux piques, ce qui intrigua le blond. Sasuke ne ratait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de Naruto, toujours accompagné d'un sourire au coin scotché au visage. Mais face aux autres il ne répliquait jamais. Naruto s'était toujours demandé pourquoi et avait essayé de soutirer la réponse au brun mais celui-ci ne lui avait donné comme réponse qu'un regard froid et sans appel. Il savait que le brun ne le considérait pas totalement comme un ennemi ou un rival. Malgré leurs querelles ils pouvaient encore se supporter et il arrivait même qu'ils aient des discussions normales, mais ça restait rare.

Naruto, après avoir suivit toutes les explications données par leur professeur, donna un coup de coude à Sasuke, qui lui, s'était complètement égaré. Il lui expliqua alors que leur sujet consistait à raconter le quotidien d'une personne homosexuelle face à la société.

\- Tu veux commencer le travail quand? demanda le blond, le visage dénué d'expression et la voix neutre.

\- C'est à rendre dans deux semaines, mieux vaut commencer le plus tôt possible, dit Sasuke d'une voix lassée, en s'affalant un peu sur sa chaise.

\- Je suppose que c'est un travail qui va prendre du temps. Ça te va si on se retrouve à la bibliothèque après les cours? Genre tous les jours jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini ? dit le blond se balançant légèrement sur sa chaise.

\- Hn crétin, pourquoi je gâcherais mes soirées avec toi? répliqua le brun d'un ton froid.

Ça commence bien, pensa Naruto en passant ses mains nerveusement dans sa tignasse blonde. Il ne voulait pas non plus passer ses soirées dans une bibliothèque vide avec Sasuke mais il devait d'abord penser à ses points. Le blond n'était pas très bon à l'école, il se débrouillait mais sans plus, et cette année ses points avaient vraiment chuté. Avec ce travail, il pourrait au moins remonter un peu sa moyenne.

\- Sasuke connard, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris c'est un travail de groupe! T'es obligé de rester avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Ou je peux très bien te laisser faire le travail tout seul. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun.

\- On sait tous les deux que tu ne feras pas ça ! Et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour ce travail...Le blond avait murmuré sa dernière phrase et avait instinctivement baissé la tête.

\- Ah ouais? et pourquoi ça?, demanda Sasuke.

\- Déjà, je dois remonter ma côte en philo et premier de classe que tu es, je suis sûr que tu vas nous pondre un trèèèèès beau dossier et puis, regarde la question qu'on doit traiter …

Naruto était plus gêné que jamais de mettre sur le tapis un sujet aussi sensible que celui-ci pour Sasuke mais il devait à tout prix convaincre son binôme. Le brun prit le dossier posé sur le banc et d'un bref coup d'œil, lit le titre du dossier que leur avait remis leur professeur et compris de suite où Naruto voulait en venir. Ce crétin voulait l'utiliser comme sujet. Il lança un regard perçant à Naruto mais celui-ci avait les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas faire face à Sasuke.

\- T'as cru quoi, crétin? Que j'allais te raconter ma vie pour un travail dont j'en ai strictement rien à foutre?, siffla Sasuke.

Naruto soupira longuement, agacé. Sasuke semblait furieux mais le blond n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se chamailler avec lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Il releva la tête et répliqua d'une voix ferme:

\- Qui t'a parlé de raconter ta vie ? Je m'en fous pas mal de ta vie, connard. Juste mets de côté ce que t'as contre moi et faisons correctement ce travail ensemble, d'accord ? J'ai vraiment besoin de remonter ma moyenne. Et puis, avoue que notre sujet et ton état colle bien ensemble…

Sasuke, les yeux plissés, observa le blond un moment, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Depuis quand Naruto essayait-il de calmer la situation et de ne pas avoir le dernier mot? Et qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait au juste sur son «état»? Oui Sasuke était gay, oui il se faisait malmener à cause de ça mais Sasuke s'en foutait complètement aussi. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne, surtout pas de celle de Naruto. Il se sentait bien dans sa peau et c'est ce qui l'importait, il n'allait pas commencer à crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il vivait à cause de son homosexualité, il n'était pas comme ça.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées et reconsidéra le blond. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ses deux iris bleus saphir fascinèrent toujours autant le brun et il ne sut ce qui se passa à cet instant en lui, il répondit sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- D'accord, comme tu voudras.

Cette histoire de travail de groupe allait mal se finir, c'était évident.

* * *

Naruto referma son casier brutalement et sans un coup d'œil derrière lui, quitta le couloir. Arrivé dans la cour, il se dirigea vers un banc et s'affala dessus, soupirant longuement. Les cours étaient terminés depuis dix minutes déjà mais il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il observa, distraitement, les gens qui défilaient devant lui, vidant le lycée. Son téléphone vibra, alertant un message reçu. Le blond ne regarda même pas. Il était persuadé que c'était sa tante qui cherchait à le contacter. Naruto n'avait plus de parents, il les avait perdu cinq ans plus tôt dans un tragique accident et depuis, il vivait avec sa tante Tsunade et son oncle Jiraiya. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de leur perte, le choc a été si dur qu'il en était resté muet durant toute une année, coupant tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Mais avec des suivis médicaux et l'aide de sa tante et son oncle, il avait su remonter la pente et depuis, le blond n'évoquait rien sur ses parents, comme s'il voulait les effacer de sa mémoire. Cela avait vite inquiété Tsunade mais elle n'insista pas, pensant que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi pour le blond.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges sang et aux yeux verts s'apprêta à passer la grille de sortie du lycée quand il aperçut son ami affalé sur un banc, un peu plus loin. Il s'avança vers lui et attendit que le blond le remarque, ce qui n'arriva pas. Il donna donc un faible coup sur son épaule droite.

\- Le lycée va bientôt fermer, informa le jeune garçon.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement le blond, ne relevant toujours pas la tête.

\- Lève-toi, ta tante doit s'inquiéter, répliqua l'autre, entendant le téléphone du blond vibrer et devinant que c'était sûrement sa tante.

\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer, est-ce que je peux passer la nuit chez toi? demanda le blond, d'un ton faible et relevant enfin la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et rentre chez toi, dit sévèrement l'autre.

\- Gaara, tu sais quel jour on est. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester chez toi, implora le blond.

Ledit Gaara examina son ami un moment. Il hésita un instant à accepter la demande de son ami mais se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Je sais quel jour on est Naruto et justement, tu as besoin de rentrer chez toi, dit le roux, bras croisés et le visage ferme.

Naruto réfléchit un instant, se passa la main sur le visage tout en soupirant une fois de plus. Il se redressa et attrapa son sac.

\- Ouais, je vais y aller, répondit le blond nonchalamment.

Naruto fit un signe de tête à son ami et quitta la cour. Gaara l'observa un moment avant de quitter à son tour le lycée. Le jeune aux cheveux rouges était le meilleur ami de Naruto, ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance puisqu'ils habitaient le même quartier. Si au début Gaara avait été exécrable avec le blond dû à son caractère, il avait fini par s'habituer au comportement enfantin et sympathique de son ami et une amitié forte avait lié ces deux garçons. Gaara devait beaucoup à Naruto car celui-ci l'avait aidé à surmonter plusieurs épreuves difficiles. Le blond était comme un pilier indispensable pour Gaara. Ils partageaient tout et s'entraidaient mutuellement. Gaara connaissait donc la raison du comportement d'aujourd'hui de Naruto. Il savait pourquoi son ami était las, ailleurs et affligé. Oui, il le savait et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Aujourd'hui, dix février, cela faisait cinq ans que Naruto avait perdu ses parents.

* * *

Sasuke enleva ses chaussures devant l'entrée de l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas tranquille pour se servir à boire, traversant le hall d'entrée.

\- Itachi, je suis rentré! cria-t-il à travers l'appartement.

Itachi était le grand frère de Sasuke. C'était un jeune adulte indépendant de 25 ans. Physiquement, Sasuke et Itachi se ressemblaient énormément. La couleur de leurs cheveux ne différait pas, sauf qu'Itachi les tenaient longs et attachés d'une basse queue de cheval contrairement à Sasuke qui les avaient courts. Itachi avait aussi le visage plus affermi et prononcé tandis que Sasuke, dû à son jeune âge, avait les traits du visage plus fin et efféminé. Niveau muscle aussi, Sasuke avait encore beaucoup à travailler pour égaliser Itachi. En effet, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Sasuke avait un «brother complex». Depuis son plus jeune âge, il faisait tout pour rattraper Itachi et avoir sa reconnaissance. L'aîné était le prodige de la famille Uchiha, il avait terminé ses études brillamment et avait habilement débuté sa carrière dans le domaine du marketing. Il était encore au début de sa carrière mais les promotions affluaient déjà. A 19 ans, il avait quitté la maison et s'était pris un appartement à lui seul, travaillant et poursuivant ses études en parallèle. A 23 ans, fraîchement diplômé, il a été embauché dans une entreprise renommée et depuis, il menait une vie de salarié normal. Tout ceci fit que leur père, Fugaku Uchiha, policier retraité, avait toujours préféré Itachi à Sasuke. Sasuke était aussi excellent dans ses études mais son père ne le voyait pas, aveuglé par les réussites de l'aîné. Sasuke avait passé toute son enfance dans l'ombre de son frère, essayant par tous les moyens d'impressionner son père. Malgré ça, Sasuke n'avait jamais haï son frère, au contraire, ces deux-là avaient une relation fraternelle très soudée. Itachi avait tout essayé pour que son père reconnaisse aussi Sasuke et que celui-ci ne soit plus frustré, ne supportant pas voir son petit frère dans cet état mais rien n'y fit. Fugaku était complètement indifférent vis à vis de Sasuke et avec l'âge, le jeune brun avait abandonné l'idée d'impressionner son père. A 16 ans, Sasuke annonça à ses parents son homosexualité, ne voulant rien cacher à personne. Sa mère, Mikoto, avait accueilli la nouvelle avec compréhension et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour le père Uchiwa qui avait hurlé et humilié son fils. Fugaku fut si furieux qu'il gifla Sasuke. Sous le choc, il remballa toutes ses affaires et alla chez Itachi. Sasuke avait passé la nuit à pleurer et à se confesser dans les bras de son grand frère. Le jeune homme avait, à cette époque, encore du mal à accepter son homosexualité alors un énième rejet de son père n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Itachi avait passé des semaines à parler et à essayer de raisonner Sasuke, l'assurant qu'il n'était pas anormal ou autres. Finalement, considérant que ce sera plus raisonnable, Itachi avait convaincu ses parents de lui léguer la garde de Sasuke jusqu'à sa majorité. Fugaku avait tout de suite accepté, admettant ne plus vouloir entendre parler de lui. Depuis, Sasuke vivait avec Itachi. Il rendait visite à sa mère lorsque son père n'était pas dans les parages.

Sasuke alla dans le salon où se trouvait son grand frère, assit sur le canapé face à la télévision.

\- Salut, Sasu. Comment s'est passée ta journée? demanda Itachi, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux.

\- Bien, répondit le plus jeune, prenant une gorgée de sa cannette de soda.

\- La mienne aussi s'est bien passée, merci de me poser la question petit frère, répondit ironiquement l'aîné.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur.

\- Alors, du nouveau avec ton blond aujourd'hui? répliqua Itachi, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Très drôle Itachi, ce crétin ne sera jamais «mon» blond, s'énerva le jeune brun.

\- Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre de lui. Tu sais ce qu'on dit petit frère «L'amour avec un grand A commence toujours par des conflits», rit Itachi.

\- Arrêtes-ça Itachi. Déjà que je dois me coltiner ce crétin pendant deux semaines, pesta Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- On a un projet de groupe à faire pour le cours de philo et comme par hasard, je suis tombé sur ce crétin, le brun soupira longuement.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu pourras enfin trouver un moment pour déclarer ta flamme, blagua Itachi.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Quelle vulgarité, petit frère, ironisa Itachi lui faisant une pichenette au front.

\- C'est ça, répondit le jeune brun, frottant son front. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Sasuke quitta le salon sous le regard attendrit de son aîné et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se débarrassa de son uniforme scolaire et mit des vêtements plus confortables avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur les couvertures rouges qui recouvraient son lit, écouteurs aux oreilles. Il ferma les yeux un moment et ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait flanché devant le regard bleuté de Naruto, il avait faibli en regardant ce crétin et avait accepté de travailler avec lui en lui répondant un faible et insignifiant «comme tu voudras». Il avait perdu toute sa crédibilité devant Naruto et tout ça à cause de ses fichus yeux bleus. En quittant le lycée, il avait remarqué le blond affalé sur un banc et perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke avait compris que le blond n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui. Il ne lui avait lancé aucunes piques ni remarques désobligeantes, ce qui avait surpris le brun. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps, Sasuke était devenu plus sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait du blond. Il se surprenait lui-même à le suivre parfois du regard en classe ou à penser à lui avant de dormir. Sasuke savait où tout ça allait le mener et il ne voulait pas de ça, il mit la raison de son comportement inapproprié sur le compte du manque «d'affection». En effet, le brun n'avait encore jamais eu de petit copain et il se soulageait très rarement. Il s'était donc dit que penser à Naruto (qui était juste une représentation masculine, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, pensait le brun) soulageait ce manque, sans plus.

Sasuke s'endormit, ses pensées dérivant à nouveau sur des yeux océans.

* * *

Naruto n'avait jamais été ponctuel. Preuve, il arrivait au moins deux fois par semaine en retard aux cours. Son professeur principal, Iruka, l'avait retenu à la fin des cours pour lui parler de ses retards justement. Et ironie du sort, ça eu pour conséquence un nouveau retard. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son rendez-vous avec Sasuke, à la bibliothèque pour commencer à travailler sur leur dossier. Il sut en voyant le brun fulminer devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque que son manque de ponctualité allait lui coûter cher cette fois. En effet, le brun l'attendait depuis trente bonnes minutes et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il aperçut une tête blonde courir dans sa direction. Sasuke tenta de rester calme et de ne pas laisser percevoir son agacement. Il entra dans la bibliothèque, devançant Naruto et ne lui montra aucuns signe d'intérêt et alla s'installer à une des tables disposées au fond de la salle. Naruto le suivit, souriant et saluant la bibliothécaire au passage. Il prit place en face de Sasuke et attendit que le brun daigne le regarder, mais Sasuke n'en fit rien. Il sortit ses manuels de cours, les disposa méticuleusement sur la table, puis disparut dans les rayons à la recherche d'ouvrages répondant à leur sujet à traiter. Naruto le suivit du regard, immobile, attendant que Sasuke lui dise quoi faire. A son retour, le brun, le visage fermé et concentré, tendit un livre au blond d'un geste brusque et lui ordonna de le lire. Naruto, n'aimant pas trop recevoir d'ordres, fit la moue mais prit le livre quand même. Durant toute l'heure où ils travaillèrent, Sasuke gouvernait et Naruto suivait, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer au plus au point le blond qui ne voulait pas passer deux semaines à suivre les ordres du Grand Sasuke. Ils devaient travailler ensemble, pas chacun de son côté. Après tout, c'était le but d'un travail d'équipe non? Le blond se dit que peut-être le comportement du brun était dû à son retard, mais il effaça tout de suite cette idée de sa tête. Sasuke avait toujours été un connard distant et stoïque. Au fond de lui, Naruto espérait que ce travail puisse les rapprocher, il en avait assez de se disputer avec lui. A force de réfléchir, une idée lui vint. Sasuke était en train de ranger ses affaires, se préparant à partir quand Naruto l'interpella.

\- Hé, Sasuke ?

Le dénommé releva la tête de son sac

\- Quoi?, demanda le brun de son ton habituellement froid.

\- Ça te dirait de jouer à un jeu ? le blond sourit sournoisement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, crétin? le brun était clairement agacé.

\- Durant ces deux semaines à passer ensemble, on devra s'entendre. Le perdant sera celui qui aura débuté une dispute et recevra un gage. Ça te va? suggéra le blond en souriant.

\- D'où tu sors ça ? Sasuke était maintenant prêt, fichant son bonnet sur la tête, il s'apprêta à partir.

\- Juste une idée, comme ça, répondit le blond tranquillement, toujours installé sur sa chaise.

\- Donne-moi la vraie raison plutôt, répondit le brun soupirant et tournant la tête vers Naruto.

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, connard de luxe, je ne veux pas être en mauvais terme avec les gens autour de moi et ce petit jeu entre nous a assez duré. On a 17 ans maintenant ! Je veux juste essayer de devenir ton ami, répondit le blond d'une traite, confrontant son vis à vis.

Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait pas mâché ses mots et il sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il fut étonné par la réponse de son binôme et considéra la proposition quelques instants. Essayer d'être ami avec Naruto? Essayer d'être proche de lui? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Sasuke savait où ça le mènerait et il ne voulait rien risquer. Il contempla le visage du blond, celui-ci attendait une réponse, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres reliées. Sasuke risqua un regard vers les yeux bleus océan de son vis à vis, ces deux perles rappelant un ciel d'été et il sut à cet instant, quand son cœur se serra douloureusement, qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ devenir l'ami de celui-ci.

Naruto sourit faiblement avant de se lever de son siège et tendit sa main droite vers Sasuke.

\- Alors cap' ou pas cap' de ne pas te disputer avec moi pendant deux semaines?

Sasuke savait qu'il ne devait pas accepter ce deal, sa raison lui criait de fuir, lui disait que ça ne lui ferait que du mal mais son cœur le poussait à saisir cette main. Et c'est ce que Sasuke fit, il serra la main que lui tendait Naruto, à ses risques et périls.

\- Cap', dit Sasuke, un sourire au coin étirant ses lèvres.

La chaleur de cette paume atteignit directement le cœur du corbeau, une sensation bizarre s'empara de lui. Peut-être qu'Itachi avait raison, peut-être qu'il tombait réellement pour ce crétin de blond.

Naruto relâcha la main de Sasuke et ramassa ses affaires.

\- Demain, même heure, devant la bibliothèque, informa le blond, avant de quitter les lieux en souriant.

Sasuke le regarda partir. De façade, il paraissait tout à fait normal mais à l'intérieur, c'était le début d'un grave dilemme.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Auteure : rinkein**

**Beta lectrice : Sharleen NS**

* * *

**\- NARUTO -  
**

J'ai passé toute la semaine à me poser la même question : pourquoi j'ai imposé ce pari stupide à Sasuke ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai été entraîné par la frustration du moment, c'est la seule explication. Le voir si sûr de lui, travailler sans même me lancer un regard, le voir me prendre de haut m'avait mis hors de moi et merde, j'ai promis à ma tante de me comporter comme un adulte mature alors au lieu de lui rendre la pareille, je lui ai proposé de nouer une pseudo amitié. Et cet imbécile a accepté, comme ça. J'ai été surpris un moment, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles, puis j'ai affiché mon sourire idiot et je me suis tiré. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être arranger les choses finalement, j'ai même cru apercevoir un micro sourire sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était content que j'aie pris l'initiative. J'étais content moi aussi, à vrai dire nos disputes incessantes commençaient à me fatiguer. Puis, je n'aime vraiment pas me prendre la tête avec les gens. Ma mère me disait toujours qu'on connaissait le cœur d'un homme grâce à ses actes et paroles. Tout ce que j'ai fait et dit à Sasuke, je ne les ai jamais pensés et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme un connard sans cœur. Je sais qu'il n'en est pas un non plus, c'est juste une façade tout ça, je suis sûr. Je parie qu'il pleure comme une fillette le soir dans son lit à cause de toutes les insultes qu'il se prend dans la tronche à longueur de journée. Donc j'ai été content de le voir essayer de me parler et de coopérer avec moi les jours suivants, je découvrais carrément un nouveau Sasuke. Il se forçait à rire à mes blagues, ce qui m'avait totalement figé sur place parce que Sasuke qui rit ce n'est pas rien. Il m'aidait dans ce que je ne comprenais pas en m'expliquant clairement sans me prendre de haut. Et puis sérieusement, un travail sur l'homosexualité ? J'ai voulu étriper le professeur quand j'ai entendu le sujet. Est-ce qu'il était stupide ? Tout le monde dans cette école sait que Sasuke se fait malmener à cause de ça et cet imbécile de prof sort de nulle part avec son sujet à la con. Inutile de dire que Sasuke s'en est pris plein la tronche pendant toute la semaine aux cours de philo. Entre Kiba qui lui lançait sans cesse des remarques homophobes, Ino qui lui demandait des questions intimes et tout ça, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Et Sasuke ne se défendait même pas. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire aux gens qu'il soit gay de toute façon ? C'est son cul, il fait ce qu'il veut comme on dit. A un moment je n'ai plus supporté, j'ai gueulé à travers la classe que s'ils parlaient encore une fois de cette façon à Sasuke, ils allaient tous recevoir mon poing dans leurs gueules d'abrutis finis. Ils se sont tous calmés. Surtout Kiba, il n'a pas osé lever les yeux vers moi comme d'habitude, et si Kiba arrête tous les autres arrêtent aussi. Et qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Sasuke a fait ? Il s'est barré. Il s'est carrément barré en me sifflant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ma pitié. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il est déjà devenu mon ami, que j'apprécie beaucoup cet autre côté de lui qui apparaît que quand on est à deux, que ce n'est pas de la pitié, que j'ai juste défendu un ami.  
Il a séché toute l'après-midi et le lendemain c'est moi qui ne suit pas venu en cours, j'ai chopé un rhume. Il ne répond pas à mes appels et messages. Et le pire c'est que ça m'inquiète, de ce que je sache il n'est pas du genre à sécher pour rien. J'ai essayé de le contacter par tous les moyens possibles, parce qu'on est vendredi, que ça fait deux jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé et qu'il faut que je m'explique, il faut qu'on clôture ce travail qui est la cause de tout pour la semaine prochaine, et le plus important, parce que je m'inquiète pour ce connard de luxe. Pourquoi je m'inquiète déjà ? Parce qu'il a passé la semaine à me sourire et que je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi sincère de ma vie ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut réellement devenir mon ami ? Parce qu'il a pris ce pari au sérieux alors que j'avais lancé ça sur un coup de tête ? J'avoue qu'au début son changement total de comportement m'avait un peu déstabilisé. Sérieusement, c'est bizarre de passer de 'connard stoïque' à 'connard jovial' en deux jours, non ? Bien sûr, il continuait de me taquiner et tout mais il souriait bon sang ! Je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke sourire, je connaissais juste son rictus hautain. Donc je me suis dit qu'il se forçait et jouait la comédie, et qu'il redeviendrait le connard stoïque à la fin du travail. Mais j'ai vite changé d'avis. On était à la bibliothèque un mercredi soir et, comme les deux derniers jours, on travaillait en bavardant un peu. Puis j'ai sorti une blague sur je ne sais quoi, il a ri et m'a dit que j'étais bête mais drôle. Et là, j'ai vu toute la sincérité dans ses yeux, toute la franchise dans son rire. J'ai compris qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Même si tout ce retournement de situation me perturbe un peu, j'apprécie vraiment Sasuke et je ne veux pas qu'on reste en froid. Je tente donc ma chance une dernière fois et prends mon téléphone en main.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉ _Concrètement, est-ce qu'on est en dispute ? Parce que si oui, ça veut dire que c'est de ma faute et que j'ai perdu le pari non ?_

Je n'espérais même pas une réponse. Il n'avait pas répondu à mes appels ces deux derniers jours de toute façon. S'il ne me répondait pas cette fois-ci aussi, j'abandonnerais et je le laisserais tranquille. Mais je pense quand même que j'ai rien fait de grave, je l'ai juste défendu merde !

Je suis affalé dans mon lit depuis ce matin, je me sens vraiment mal. Déjà, j'ai un gros rhume et je supporte très mal la douleur car je tombe très rarement malade. Puis, Sasuke commence sérieusement à me prendre la tête.

Je jouais tranquillement à un jeu vidéo, toujours allongé sur mon lit, quand mon téléphone vibra, avertissant la réception d'un message.

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉ _Non, on n'est pas en froid. Et non, tu n'as pas perdu le pari. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, excuse-moi. J'étais juste remonté à cause de leurs conneries. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. _

Un sourire niais s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Toute la colère que j'avais contre Sasuke s'est évaporé d'un coup. Je me demande pourquoi il a pris autant de temps à me donner une réponse s'il n'était pas énervé contre moi. Mais je ne vais pas demander, je ne veux pas trop pousser le bouchon. Il est tellement difficile, je suppose qu'il était gêné de sa réaction et c'est pour ça qu'il a pris du temps à me contacter. Je tape rapidement une réponse, ne mentionnant plus l'accident de ce jour-là. On est assez resté là-dessus.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉ _Le travail est à remettre pour la semaine prochaine et on n'a même pas encore fait la moitié. Suggestions ?_

Il répond à la minute, ce qui me cause un nouveau sourire niais. R ha mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend.

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉ _Viens chez moi demain si tu es libre. On aura assez de temps pour le terminer, j'ai déjà fait quelques trucs de mon côté. _

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉ _Ça marche ! :)_

Qui eut cru que le Sasuke avec qui j'ai passé la moitié de mon temps à me chamailler allait m'inviter chez lui un jour ? Sûrement pas moi. Je reçois un dernier message avec son adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir sur ce retournement de situation que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Gaara entre et se jette de suite à mes côtés dans le lit. Bon lui clairement comme il a le titre de meilleur ami et qu'il passe les trois quarts de son temps chez nous, il n'a même pas besoin de toquer ou quoi. C'est limite si ma tante et mon oncle ne le considèrent pas aussi comme un membre de la famille.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile heureux ?, il me demande le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller.

\- Pour rien, je réponds en lui passant la deuxième manette de jeu.

\- Ah bon.

On commence une nouvelle partie de jeu et il me raconte un peu la journée au lycée. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite, mes pensées déviant sur un certain brun aux yeux sombres qui a chamboulé mon équilibre moral depuis quelques jours. Je découvre qu'au fond Sasuke est une personne normale, qui sourit, rit, discute normalement, bon il a des montées inexpliquées parfois mais ça fait aussi sa personne. Et je crois que je commence vraiment à apprécier ce Sasuke que je découvre. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de l'admettre mais j'ai hâte de le retrouver demain. Il est souvent plus ouvert et souriant quand on est seulement à deux. Je me sens aussi un peu privilégié à être un des seuls à qui Sasuke n'a pas eu peur de montrer sa vraie personne, ses sourires, ses rires, ses petites mimiques qu'il a quand il parle, son froncement de sourcils quand il travaille, ... Je m'égare complètement. Je suis juste content que Sasuke n'ait plus que Shikamaru comme ami maintenant, je suis là aussi.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, tu vas te faire mal, dit Gaara en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Il est drôle le rouquin aujourd'hui.

\- Bon dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, il demande en mettant le jeu sur pause.

Je dépose ma manette puis étire longuement mes bras et jambes. Je me jette ensuite parterre sur les coussins en face de Gaara, toujours assis sur le lit.

\- C'est Sasuke, il me perturbe.

\- Ah bon ?, il demande faussement choqué.

\- Rho sois sérieux !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il n'est pas du tout ce qu'il semble être.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Il est très... sympathique avec moi. 'Fin tu vois comment il est d'habitude ? Visage stoïque, regard d'assassin tout ça ? Bha cette dernière semaine, plus rien. D'habitude il ne laisse personne l'approcher, il ne parle à personne mais il a baissé ses gardes tellement vite face à moi... Je sais pas, ça me perturbe.

\- Tu sais t'y faire avec les gens c'est tout.

\- Mais est-ce que t'as déjà vu Sasuke sourire ? On pensait que c'était une légende mais si c'est bien vrai.

\- L'être humain sourit de temps en temps, ça arrive ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais pourquoi tu te fous de moi ?, je me plains en lui jetant un coussin dans la tronche.

\- Parce que tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est ton rhume qui te monte à la tête je crois. Toute l'école est liguée contre Sasuke juste parce qu'il est gay, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il se crée une façade de mec dur. Et c'est aussi tout à fait normal qu'il soit sympa avec toi si tu l'es avec lui, il n'a jamais eu un mauvais fond Sasuke. Bon laisse tomber Sasuke, Hinata a demandé après toi aujourd'hui.

\- Mais quand est-ce qu'elle va me lâcher elle ?

\- C'est une amoureuse obsédée, elle ne te lâchera jamais.

\- Si Neji entend que je repousse sans cesse sa cousine adorée, il va me faire ma fête. J'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de lui moi, faut que tu me trouves une solution.

Tout le monde sait l'obsession qu'Hinata a pour moi. Ça peut sonner prétentieux mais c'est vraiment ce que c'est. Tout le monde le sait, sauf Neji, le cousin hyper protecteur de la cousine timide et réservée. Hinata est une fille très gentille et jolie, mais elle n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je me vois très mal en couple avec elle. Et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle trouve chez moi, on est tellement opposé tous les deux. J'essaye sans cesse de lui faire comprendre que ce ne sera jamais possible entre nous mais en vain, elle continue encore et toujours à m'offrir des chocolats à la Saint Valentin et tout ce qui suit.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais te mettre avec elle, lui montrer que vous n'êtes pas du tout compatible, suggère mon ami.

\- Là c'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi.

\- C'est juste une idée.

\- Bon aller tais-toi et viens que je t'écrase encore une fois, dis-je en lui lançant à nouveau la manette de jeu.

Je me jette à nouveau sur le lit, décidé à laisser toutes mes pensées de côté pour la soirée.

* * *

\- C'est bon pour toi si je fais ce paragraphe comme ça ?, demande Sasuke en pointant l'écran du doigt.

J'hoche la tête et il continue de taper sur le clavier. Ça fait trois bonnes heures que je suis arrivé chez lui. Nous nous sommes directement mis au travail après avoir échangé quelques banalités. Je n'ai pas mentionné ce qui s'est passé en classe, ni demandé la raison de l'absence de réponses à mes messages et appels, ça ne vaut définitivement plus la peine d'être parlé. Puis je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on est chez lui et qu'il se sent plus dans son élément, mais Sasuke a l'air tellement zen. Vraiment. Il n'a pas ce visage stoïque de tous les jours. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir sous un autre angle, je me sens privilégié encore une fois.

Nous sommes installés à son bureau, dans sa chambre qui fait trois fois la taille de la mienne. On vient de terminer la partie « recherche » du dossier, il ne nous reste plus que la partie « opinion ». Nous sommes supposés récolter l'avis des gens sur le sujet mais aucun de nous deux n'a envie de chercher des personnes à interroger. Flemme quand tu nous tiens.

⁃ C'est bon pour aujourd'hui je pense, je dis en m'étirant les bras. Je chercherai des témoignages sur Internet demain pour terminer, c'est pas la partie où on a le plus de points de toute façon.

Il hoche la tête puis éteint son portable après m'avoir envoyé le travail. Un silence s'installe et je me dis que c'est le moment où je dois m'en aller. Nous ne sommes pas proches au point de rester traîner chez lui toute un après-midi. Je me lève et commence à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac.

\- Je vais y aller alors, je te tiens au courant pour la suite, je déclare.

Il ne dit rien et se lève à son tour pour m'accompagner. En me dirigeant vers la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une nouvelle remarque sur la TV de Sasuke qui fait la moitié du mur. C'est la première chose qui tape à l'œil quand on entre dans sa chambre alors je ne me suis pas retenu de le lui faire remarquer à mon arrivée. Vraiment quand je dis que c'est un connard de luxe, c'est pas pour rien.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu regardes que des films sur cette télé, ça doit être dément de jouer à des jeux-vidéos dessus, je dis en me tournant vers lui.

Oui parce que Monsieur a des goûts raffinés, il n'aime pas les jeux-vidéos.

\- Vois avec tes yeux si tu veux, il me répond nonchalamment.

\- Hm ? Mais t'as pas de console.

\- Mon frère en a une, je peux la brancher ici.

\- Vraiment ?, je demande un peu trop enthousiaste.

\- Ouais. T'aimes bien Call of ? Il a que ça comme jeu.

\- Carrément que j'aime Call of ! En plus sur un écran comme celui-là, ça va être dingue !, je m'exclame en ouvrant les bras pour montrer la longueur du dit écran.

Il affiche un de ses rictus puis quitte la chambre pour aller chercher la console. Du coup, je retourne déposer mon sac sur le bureau. Ça me surprend un peu qu'il me propose implicitement de rester chez lui. Pendant tout notre temps de travail, il est resté sérieux et n'a pas penché sur mes tentatives de conversations pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'ai donc arrêté après un temps pour ne pas paraître lourd. Rha Sasuke est tellement compliqué ! Je suis là depuis trois heures et tout ce qu'il a fait c'est travailler et là il me tend une perche pour que je reste. J'entends déjà Gaara me dire "c'est normal qu'il soit sérieux s'il travaille" mais quel ado normalement composé travaille sérieusement et assidûment en la compagnie d'un pote ? Puis j'ai l'impression de trop réfléchir, de trop détailler ses gestes et paroles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais ça. Sasuke est intriguant, c'est un fait, mais de là à m'en faire juste parce qu'il n'a pas fait l'imbécile avec moi... Je sais plus.

Quelques minutes après, Sasuke revient et installe rapidement la console. Il vérifie si tout est bien connecté puis me jette la manette dans les mains.

\- Amuse-toi, il me dit en me faisant signe de m'installer sur son lit qui se trouve en face de la télé.

\- Tu vas me regarder jouer sans rien faire ?

\- Ouais, ça va être drôle de te voir galérer.

Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule puis m'installe parterre le dos contre le lit. Sasuke me suit et s'allonge sur son lit, sa tête entre les mains juste au-dessus de la mienne. Je lance le jeu.

\- Alors t'es riche ou comment ça se passe ?, je demande pour faire la conversation.

\- Mon frère a juste les moyens, c'est tout, il répond nonchalamment et je peux sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux.

\- Et tes parents dans tout ça ?

\- Je vis avec mon frère, t'as pas entendu les rumeurs ?

\- Non, je prête rarement attention aux rumeurs.

Il ne répond pas et je ne pousse pas plus loin. Voyant que ma fin est déjà proche dans le jeu, j'appuie frénétiquement sur les boutons de la manette mais ça ne sert à rien. Je pousse un soupir exaspéré et jette ma tête vers l'arrière. Je tombe nez à nez avec Sasuke qui baisse le regard vers moi.

\- Tu n'es pas très doué à ce jeu, il dit d'un ton moqueur.

\- J'suis meilleur à Fifa.

Il fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à se relever, semblant dérangé par notre proximité. Avant qu'il ne bouge, j'amène une main sur son front pour effacer ce froncement de sourcils qu'il a tout le temps et qui ne lui va pas.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, je dis en souriant.

\- Tu sais que tu devrais pas toucher les gens si facilement ?, il dit en passant une main sur son front et en s'asseyant en tailleur.

\- Mais c'est toi aussi, laisse ton visage s'exprimer un peu.

\- Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux de mon visage ?, il dit le regard sévère.

Je hausse les épaules comme réponse pour ne pas que les choses commencent à dérailler. Je vois qu'il a été dérangé par mon geste, ce qui me fait regretter de l'avoir touché sans sa permission. J'ai toujours été une personne tactile moi, je ne me pose jamais la question du si je peux ou pas, sans aller trop loin bien sûr. Pour éviter qu'un malaise s'installe, je mets le jeu en pause puis saute sur mes deux jambes.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on sorte faire un tour ? Ça va me rendre nerveux ce jeu, je demande en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu t'ennuies vite toi, il répond toujours sérieux.

J'hausse les épaules à nouveau et vais chercher mon sac. Ça fait deux jours que je suis enfermé chez moi à cause de mon rhume, j'ai juste envie de prendre l'air un peu. Et avec Sasuke ce sera encore mieux, j'aime bien faire la conversation avec lui. Bon il passe son temps à me taquiner et à faire le beau mais on essaye de faire avec, c'est Sasuke. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui il n'est pas du tout bavard, ce ne sera peut-être pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Alors ? Tu viens ?, je redemande debout face à lui.

\- Non, j'ai pas trop envie, il répond en se mettant debout à son tour.

\- Mais aller, ça va faire du bien de prendre l'air après avoir travaillé des heures !

\- C'est pas comme si t'avais travaillé une semaine.

\- Sasuke steuplaaait.

\- J'ai pas envie j'ai dit.

\- Mais fais pas ton désiré ! Puis on pourra poser des questions à deux ou trois personnes dans la rue pour notre dossier.

\- J'ai l'air d'être une personne qui aborde les gens dans la rue ?

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Fais pas ton difficile, steuplaaait !

\- J'ai dit non Naruto, vas-y tout seul.

\- Bien, je réponds en appuyant sur le mot pour qu'il voit mon mécontentement.

Je me dirige vers la porte d'un grand pas puis descend rapidement dans le hall d'entrée, Sasuke à ma suite. Je m'assieds parterre pour enfiler ma paire de chaussures, Sasuke toujours debout derrière moi.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?, il demande calmement.

\- Je suis pas énervé.

\- Si tu l'es. Juste parce que je ne veux pas venir avec toi ? Si c'est le cas, c'est vraiment ridicule, il dit toujours d'un ton posé.

Je me relève après avoir lacé mes chaussures et lui fait face. Il m'interroge de son regard perçant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas énervé. Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi et j'ai été déçu que tu ne veuilles pas m'accompagner c'est tout. Mais bon pas grave, une autre fois je suppose, je dis en essayant de paraître nonchalant.

Le regard toujours fixé sur moi, il soupire en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Une autre fois, promis.

\- Vu que t'as promis, on va laisser passer pour cette fois, je réponds en souriant.

Il roule des yeux, exaspéré, ce qui me fait rire. Je finis finalement par lui dire au revoir et quitte sa maison. Je prends le chemin vers chez moi, n'ayant pas envie de me balader seul dans le calme absolu.

J'ai une sensation bizarre dans le ventre. Je l'ai depuis que Sasuke a fui mon regard quand je l'ai touché sur le front, depuis que j'ai vu la faible couleur rosée sur ses joues à ce moment-là. Il a simplement été gêné par mon geste c'est clair, mais ça m'a fait un truc de le voir comme ça. Quoi je ne sais pas. En tout cas, on a passé un temps bizarre ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'arrive pas à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre ? Je ne parle pas de se partager nos plus grands secrets mais juste passer du temps comme deux potes. Sasuke est différent, c'est une énigme à lui tout seul. Et je veux le découvrir, essayer de le comprendre. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'attrait de la nouveauté mais je veux réellement nouer un lien avec Sasuke. Et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je le veux autant. Je réfléchis à chaque geste et parole, je me prends la tête pour l'absence de réponse à un texto, je me soucie de lui au point de prendre sa défense face à toute une classe… Et lui, on dirait qu'il s'en fiche. On dirait même qu'il en a marre de moi parfois, comme toute à l'heure. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me chassait de chez lui limite. Alors oui, on a fait un pari, on va essayer d'être des amis sans se disputer mais je ne peux le forcer à rien. Je vais certainement faire de mon mieux pour le gagner mais s'il continue à me repousser je ne vais pas jouer au mec collant non plus. Nous verrons bien où tout cela nous mène…

* * *

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Je t'ai envoyé le dossier terminé avec les témoignages, dis-moi ce que t'en penses.

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ Tu as trouvé où tout ça ?

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ J'ai posté notre question sur un forum et les gens y ont répondus. J'suis pas bête hein ?

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ T'as été sur un forum pour gays ?

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Oui, c'est interdit aux hétéros ?

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ J'espère que le petit blond hétéro n'a pas été traumatisé par les autres sujets de discussion.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Ah genre « comment faire un lavage », « j'suis constipé après le sexe que faire », « sos mon copain en a une petite » ?

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ Oh putain tais-toi.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ T'inquiète il en faut plus pour me traumatiser.

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ T'as vraiment aucune gêne.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Mais c'est toi qui as commencé eh !

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ Peu importe. Ça m'a l'air bien ce que t'as déniché c'est bon, j'imprimerai tout ça pour lundi.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Okay merci. Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, dis-moi ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ Pourquoi tu veux faire un truc de moi ? Laisse-moi où j'suis.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Sérieusement un jour t'es blanc un jour t'es noir, je sais pas comment te gérer moi.

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ Tu veux que je sois orange comme ta veste hideuse là ?

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Rhaa tu vois ! Je parle justement de ça ! Là tantôt t'étais hyper froid avec moi mais là tu te fous de ma gueule et ça t'amuse. Puis ma veste n'est pas hideuse c'est juste que t'as des goûts beaucoup trop sophistiqués pour ma classe sociale connard de LUXE.

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ Je suis comme ça. À prendre ou à laisser.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Bon je vais prendre alors... Mais t'as pas un manuel ou quoi qui explique comment tu fonctionnes ? Ça peut sauver une vie.

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ Oui j'ai un manuel et dedans il est écrit que j'ai une main avec 5 doigts qui peut former un poing et finir dans ta face si tu continues.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Finalement je crois que je vais te laisser.

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto**

✉️ Malheur ! Que va devenir ma vie ?

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Avoue qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien rolala

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto **

✉️ Aller laisse-moi tranquille j'ai des trucs à faire comme dormir.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ Ingrat va ! Déjà c'est pas comme ça qu'on clôt une conversation. On dit « bonne nuit Naruto qui illumine mes journées et égaye mes soirées » !

**SMS de Sasuke à Naruto **

✉️ A lundi, idiot de blond.

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉️ BONNE NUIT, connard de luxe.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bêta lectrice : Sharleen NS**

* * *

**\- SASUKE -**

J'ai toujours été une personne calme et posée. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, ni cherché à en avoir. J'ai appris à mes périls qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, depuis je ne vois aucun intérêt à nouer des liens qui finiront par se briser. Je vis ma vie, entouré de mes murs, seul avec mon grand frère, et ça me suffit. Mais il est arrivé et a tout chamboulé. Ça fait quelques mois maintenant qu'on a fait ce pari stupide avec Naruto et qu'on se tolère l'un et l'autre. On peut même dire qu'on est devenu ami, de proches amis. Naruto passe le plus clair de son temps avec moi, que ça soit à l'école ou en dehors. J'essaye de paraître agacé, d'être désagréable pour le repousser mais rien à faire, il ne bronche pas. Il m'invite chez lui, me propose des sorties, m'envoie des messages toutes les heures... J'essaye du mieux que je peux de garder mes distances et de ne pas m'habituer à tout cela parce que je sais que ça prendra fin un jour. Je connais mes sentiments pour Naruto. Je les connais depuis la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui. Son regard océan a toujours provoqué une sensation bizarre mais agréable dans mon ventre. Non ce n'est pas de l'amour mais c'est quelque chose d'inexplicable. Je ne veux pas que ce quelque chose grandisse en moi et devienne ingérable. Et pour cela, je ne dois plus approcher Naruto. Je ne dois plus penser à lui toutes les nuits, le chercher du regard à l'école, perdre mes moyens à chacun de ses sourires, attendre désespérément un message de sa part... Je sais où tout ça va me mener, je connais ces symptômes grâce aux films d'amour clichés qu'adore regarder mon frère. Si ça continue, je vais tomber bêtement amoureux de Naruto. Je vais devenir le petit gay rejeté, secrètement amoureux du beau gosse de la classe. Puis je vais m'ouvrir à Naruto et il va me rejeter, comme un bon hétéro se doit de le faire. Il ne va plus jamais m'adresser la parole ni me poser un regard et moi je vais devenir misérable. Alors le mieux à faire pour moi est d'arrêter tout tant qu'il est encore temps, prendre mes distances avec lui et éviter à cette chose en moi de grandir.

Naruto est une bombe à retardement. Et si ça continue, il va finir par exploser droit vers mon cœur.

* * *

\- Sasukeee ! Attends-moi bon sang !, crie Naruto derrière moi.

Je ne réponds pas et continue mon chemin. Je suis en retard pour la première heure de cours et comme par hasard le blond aussi. On se croise souvent les matins, on habite du même côté de la ville. J'entends ses pas se rapprocher et arriver à mon niveau.

\- Pourquoi tu te presses comme ça ? On est déjà en retard, il dit en se tournant vers moi.

\- N'importe quoi.

Il sourit puis ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'entrée du lycée.

\- Sasuke ! Attends !, il crie encore en tirant sur mon bras.

\- Mais quoi ?, je demande irrité.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on sèche ? On a que 4 heures de cours aujourd'hui et on a déjà raté la première, il demande en affichant une mine suppliante.

\- Je répète, tu dis n'importe quoi, je soupire en retirant mon bras.

\- S'il te plaît Sasuke, c'est le dernier jour du film dont je t'avais parlé hier ! Je suis obligé de le regarder aujourd'hui.

\- Vas-y tout seul.

\- Tu m'avais promis une sortie, tu te rappelles ?, il dit avec un sourire malicieux.

\- On peut pas la faire une autre fois cette sortie ?

Il secoue la tête en signe de négation, s'empare à nouveau de mon bras et me traîne dans la rue. Je pousse un soupir exaspéré. Je déteste quand il me fait faire tout ce qu'il demande, et je déteste encore plus mon incapacité à refuser ses demandes incessantes. Il suffit qu'il prenne son air de gamin perdu et le tour est joué. Le pire c'est qu'il est conscient de son charme.

\- Tu me fais rater des cours juste pour tes petits caprices, je dis en roulant des yeux.

Il lâche mon bras et se tourne vers moi, les sourcils durement froncés.

\- Je ne fais pas de "caprices". Tu ne veux jamais sortir le soir et tu acceptes rarement de me voir les weekends, je me suis dit que c'était ma chance pour passer un moment avec toi. Puis tu sais très bien qu'on ne va rien faire d'intéressant en classe aujourd'hui, n'utilise pas ça comme excuse. Si tu veux pas me voir, dis-le clairement et je te laisserai tranquille. Promis.

Je soupire longuement en lançant un regard furtif à Naruto. Il a l'air vraiment sérieux dans ses paroles. J'admets que j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter et qu'il a droit à des explications de ma part. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? « Excuse-moi j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi et j'ai peur que ça devienne sérieux ? » Non, jamais. Le mieux est encore d'éviter la conversation.

\- On dirait que t'es une midinette en manque d'affection, comment tu parles, je réponds nonchalamment.

Il secoue la tête en souriant à moitié, toujours en l'attente d'une vraie réponse.

\- D'accord on va le voir ton film, mais c'est toi qui paye, je dis en passant devant lui.

\- Hein ? Comment ça c'est moi qui paye ? Fais ton devoir de riche, oh !, il crie derrière moi.

Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque inutile, continuant mon chemin. Il arrive rapidement à mes côtés et passe un bras sous le mien. Il est beaucoup trop proche, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Puis tu m'as pas vraiment donné de réponse aussi, il dit le regard fixé sur moi.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- J'sais pas... Est-ce que je te saoule ? Si c'est le cas, je te laisse tranquille. Sérieusement dis-le moi, ce sera sans rancune.

Je crois qu'il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Est-ce que Naruto me dérange ? Non, j'apprécie vraiment passer du temps avec lui. C'est juste que j'ai peur. Peur de me faire avoir par ses yeux océans et son rire d'enfant innocent. Si je veux que tout s'arrête entre nous, c'est le moment de le faire. Un mot de ma part et je suis certain qu'il me tournera le dos. Mais pas ici, pas comme ça. Une dernière journée avec lui et après j'arrêterai tout. Je m'accorde juste une dernière faveur.

\- Non, tu ne me saoules pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais difficile comme personne et t'as choisi de rester donc arrête de te plaindre maintenant, je réponds avec un demi rictus.

\- Ouais et j'attends toujours que tu m'amènes ton manuel là, il rit en passant son bras autour de mes épaules maintenant.

J'essaye de me dégager de son étreinte, il comprend que je suis dérangé par notre proximité et enlève son bras. De tous les mecs, je suis tombé sur le plus tactile et collant, c'est bien ma chance.

\- Dis, Sasuke ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu te forces pas à faire ami-ami avec moi juste pour me faire plaisir, hein ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un qui fait plaisir aux autres ?

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

Je lui donne un léger coup dans les côtes ce qui le fait rire. Son rire qui résonne dans ma tête comme une mélodie.

\- Moi non plus tu sais ... Je ne me force pas. Ne pense pas que tout ce que je fais c'est pour gagner le pari ou quoi. Je veux vraiment te connaitre et devenir ton ami, il dit en souriant.

J'avais complètement oublié ce pari stupide. Je l'avais accepté juste pour qu'il y ait une bonne entente pendant le travail du dossier. Je pense qu'on a plus besoin de ça maintenant, on est vraiment au-dessus de nos gamineries d'avant.

\- Je pense que le pari tombe à l'eau. On est déjà devenu amis depuis le temps, y a plus de raison de se chamailler comme avant, je dis en évitant son regard.

\- C'est toi qui dit qu'on est amis ? Le mec qui passe sa vie à m'éviter ?, il répond en rigolant.

Il le dit sur le ton de la rigolade mais je sais que mon comportement le blesse un peu. Mais je n'y peux rien, j'essaye juste de sauver ma peau. Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque, je ne peux rien lui répondre de toute façon.

Après 10 minutes de marche et un flot de paroles incessant de la part de Naruto, on arrive au cinéma. Naruto a payé les tickets comme convenu, la mine boudeuse. Et j'ai fini par lui payer son popcorn après qu'il m'ait encore rappelé que je devais faire mon devoir de riche. On s'est installé tout au fond de la salle, encore parce que le blond l'a voulu ainsi. Parfois il a réellement un comportement de gamin capricieux mais je ne lui en veux pas, ça ne dépasse jamais les limites et ça lui donne aussi un petit côté mignon. Je m'égare.

\- Il n'y a que nous dans la salle, trop cool, il dit le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Peut-être parce que les gens travaillent ou vont à l'école à cette heure ?

\- Arrête un peu, tu pompes mon énergie.

Je soupire et m'affale un peu dans le siège. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, je suis fatigué et être dans le noir me donne envie de dormir.

\- T'en veux pas ? C'est trop bon, il demande en me tendant son paquet de pop-corn, la bouche pleine.

\- Non, je mange pas pendant un film.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Le bruit me dérange.

\- T'es bizarre.

\- Hn.

\- Ah ça commence !

Il tourne toute son attention sur l'écran et moi sur lui, me demandant ce que je vais faire de lui. Si je parle de ma situation à Itachi, je suis certain qu'il me dira que je me fais des films dans ma tête et que je devrais tenter ma chance. Peut-être que je devrais lui en parler parce que moi je suis perdu. Je le sais comme mon nom que si je tente quoique ce soit avec Naruto je vais finir misérable. Je devrais le repousser, couper les liens entre nous mais je n'arrive pas à refuser son amitié. Ça le rendra triste aussi et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste. Tout est tellement confus dans ma tête, je ne sais plus ce qui est bien ou mauvais pour moi. Tout ça à cause d'une tête blonde.

J'essaye de laisser mes pensées de côté et de me concentrer sur le film. C'est un genre d'horreur-action, pas trop mon genre ce qui me donne encore plus envie de dormir. Je ferme donc les yeux pour me reposer un peu. Soudain je sens la main de Naruto serrer fermement la mienne. Surpris je me tourne vers lui pour voir ce qui ne va pas, il est totalement absorbé par le film, précisément par une scène à suspens. On dirait qu'il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait, emporté par l'émotion des images. Je baisse mon regard sur nos mains liées et je ne peux empêcher le sourire niais qui apparait sur mon visage. Je devrais retirer ma main, faire semblant de ne pas apprécier son geste mais au contraire, je referme les paupières et profite de son toucher qui réchauffe tout mon corps. Son toucher qui réchauffe mon cœur.

* * *

Je sens Naruto me secouer faiblement en me demande de me réveiller. J'ai dû réellement m'endormir pendant le film. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec un Naruto tout sourire.

\- T'es trop mignon, tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule, il rit en me pinçant la joue.

Je tourne la tête pour qu'il arrête son geste et remarque que nos mains sont toujours liées, c'est moi qui le sert comme un forcené en plus. Je retire directement ma main et marmonne un pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs c'est lui qui s'est emparé de la mienne. Il hausse les épaules et se rassied correctement dans son siège.

\- Le film est fini, on peut partir, il dit les yeux fixés sur le générique de fin.

\- Hn.

Je me lève, m'habille et prend le chemin de la sortie, Naruto à ma suite.

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?, il demande une fois arrivé dehors.

\- Je rentre à la maison.

\- Noooon Sasuke ! On doit passer la journée ensemble !

\- Je suis venu au ciné pour tenir ma promesse. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on passait la journée ensemble.

\- Mais steuplaaait Sasuke ! Je m'ennuie moi.

\- Vas t'ennuyer chez toi.

\- On peut s'ennuyer ensemble chez toi ?

\- Non.

Je fiche mes poings dans mes poches et prends le chemin de la maison, Naruto à mes trousses bien sûr.

\- Je peux pas rentrer chez moi maintenant, c'est encore l'heure de cours, il dit en se collant à mon bras.

\- Tu me fatigues, Naruto.

\- Mais non.

\- Tu veux pas me laisser tranquille c'est ça ?

\- Noooon. Je t'aime tellement que je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi, il dit en riant mais moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout.

\- Arrête de parler de cette façon, je réponds durement.

\- Quelle façon ?

\- Laisse tomber, je réponds agacé.

Il affiche soudain une mine confuse et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je me sens bête d'avoir réagi de cette façon, mais il m'énerve aussi à prendre ces paroles à la légère. J'ai senti mon cœur faire un looping à ses mots, croyant une seconde que c'était sérieux. Mais non, tout n'est que rigolade avec lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours désagréable avec moi ?, il demande le visage sérieux.

Je secoue la tête en soupirant et continue mon chemin. J'en ai marre d'entendre cette question trois fois par jour alors que j'y ai déjà répondu. Soudain je sens Naruto agripper mon bras et me retourner vers lui. Ses traits sont tirés de colère.

\- C'est bon t'as gagné, j'abandonne. Je ne vais plus te déranger, je ne t'appellerai plus, je ne t'enverrai plus de messages, je ne me démènerai plus pour passer du temps avec toi, c'est fini. Tu peux arrêter de jouer au connard maintenant.

Je reste surpris un moment face à ses paroles. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il soit en colère à ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?, je demande d'une voix neutre.

\- J'en ai ma claque du comportement que tu as avec moi. Okay je peux être un peu collant et agaçant mais tout ce que j'essaye de faire c'est de passer du temps avec toi c'est tout ! Parce que je t'apprécie, parce que je sais que tu en vaux la peine. T'as pas de raisons de toujours me casser avec tes paroles et ne me dis pas que c'est ta façon d'être ce n'est toujours pas une raison. Je te l'ai dit, si tu ne peux vraiment pas me supporter dis-le et j'oublierai même ton nom.

Je sens le rouge me monter à la tête également. J'ai l'impression de subir un jugement et c'est une chose qui m'irrite au plus haut point. Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne très agréable mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me pointe du doigt comme ça. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire moi, c'est l'éloigner de moi pour le voir le moins possible. Je n'ai jamais essayé de le blesser avec mes paroles, ce n'est que ma façon d'être. Il n'a pas non plus le droit de s'énerver alors qu'il a ses propres défauts. Je réponds aussi remonté que lui.

\- Tu crois quoi Naruto ? Tu crois que le monde tourne autour de toi ? Je me plie à toutes tes demandes depuis des semaines ! Et je suis le connard juste parce que je ne réagis pas comme tu veux ? Parce que je ne fais pas l'imbécile comme toi toute la journée ? Grandis un peu Naruto, les gens ne se plieront pas toujours à tes demandes de gamin capricieux.

Je crois que j'ai été un peu loin, je le comprends à son regard blessé. Il baisse la tête un instant puis s'en va en me lançant ses dernières paroles qui me transpercent le cœur.

\- T'es vraiment un gros connard. Je regrette vraiment le temps que j'ai passé avec toi.

* * *

Je suis arrivé chez moi les sens retournés. J'ai réfléchis durant tout le trajet à ce qui s'était passé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec nous ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit toujours se séparer sur une mauvaise note. Mais c'est ce que je voulais. Je voulais que Naruto se lasse de moi, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. J'ai eu même droit à des paroles blessantes pour qu'on puisse couper les ponts une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne voudra plus me voir maintenant, il ne supportait plus mon comportement et regrette le temps à mes côtés. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Mais je n'arrive pas à effacer de ma mémoire le regard qu'il m'a lancé avant de partir ni à empêcher mon cœur de se compresser dans ma poitrine.

\- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison à cette heure ?

Itachi sort de la cuisine et m'arrête aux escaliers avant que je ne puisse monter. J'avais oublié qu'il travaillait l'après-midi aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à lui faire un rapport.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je suis rentré plus tôt, je mens en montant les premières marches mais il me retient par le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, il demande le regard inquiet.

Et maintenant je m'en veux de lui avoir menti et de l'inquiéter.

\- Rien, une migraine, je réponds en essayant de me détacher de sa poigne.

Il me lance un nouveau regard qui me laisse clairement comprendre qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je dis. Je n'ai jamais su mentir à mon frère de toute façon, à quoi bon essayer. Je tourne le visage vers lui et répond avec sincérité cette fois.

\- J'ai mal au cœur.

Son regard s'attendrit, il a compris.

\- Viens, j'ai fait du thé, il dit en me trainant dans la cuisine.

On s'assied face à face à la petite table au coin de la cuisine après avoir préparé nos tasses. Itachi en prend une gorgée tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Ce regard veut littéralement dire "commence, je t'écoute". Je soupire calmement en baissant mes yeux vers ma tasse de thé bouillante. Je ne peux plus berner Itachi, ça fait déjà un moment qu'il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis, j'ai besoin de parler avec mon frère, ce n'est que comme ça que j'ai toujours eu le cœur net sur mes décisions. Itachi a toujours été un guide dans ma vie.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Naruto, je dis en relevant le visage vers lui.

\- Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien depuis votre travail de groupe.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que-

\- Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?, demande-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Surpris, je bois un peu de mon thé pour me préparer à ce qui va suivre. Ça se voit tant que ça que je ressens quelque chose pour Naruto ?

\- Sasuke, regarde-moi.

Je repose mon regard sur lui, embarrassé de parler de mon intimité. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les sentiments, j'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu et c'est une chose qui m'agace au plus haut point, même s'il s'agit d'en parler avec mon frère.

\- Tu as des sentiments pour Naruto ?, il demande à nouveau toujours d'un ton neutre.

\- Oui, un semblant de sentiment, je réponds en serrant fortement la tasse chaude entre mes paumes.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec lui.

\- Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne m'apportera que des ennuis.

\- Pourquoi tu penses comme ça ?

\- Itachi, il est clair qu'il ne me retournera jamais mes sentiments.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis je suis certain que ça va me passer.

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- Oui, il faut juste que je m'éloigne de lui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de ne pas lui ouvrir la porte l'autre jour ?

Je baisse la tête, embarrassé de mon comportement. J'ai vraiment l'air ridicule à le fuir comme un asocial.

\- Tu l'as fait fuir aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

\- On s'est disputé et il m'a dit... des choses.

\- Sasuke..., il soupire en m'incitant à lever les yeux. Je pense que tu devrais parler à Naruto, lui expliquer clairement ce qui se passe dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. Je suis certain que tu seras surpris face à sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Naruto ne te jugera pas Sasuke, fais-moi confiance. Parle-lui et écoute ce qu'il a à te dire aussi. Ne te comporte pas injustement avec lui, ne sois pas injuste avec toi-même non plus.

Itachi sourit chaleureusement en me faisant une pichenette sur le front puis quitte la cuisine en prétextant avoir du travail. Je reste un instant assis à réfléchir à ses paroles. Peut-être que je devrais suivre ses conseils et être honnête avec Naruto. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ? J'ai déjà perdu son amitié. Si je lui fais part de mes sentiments, j'aurais au moins le cœur net sur sa réponse. Tout est réellement confus dans ma tête. J'ai juste envie de tout envoyer valser et c'est ce que je vais faire. Déterminé, je quitte la cuisine pour aller dans ma chambre puis m'empare de mon téléphone pour appeler Naruto. Je n'ai jamais rien fui jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas de Naruto et de ce qu'il me fait ressentir que je vais avoir peur. Je compose son numéro et attends qu'il réponde. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, ça passe ou ça casse maintenant.

\- Ah tu sais m'appeler toi ? C'est nouveau ?, il dit d'un ton saoulé.

\- On peut parler sérieusement ?

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- On a tous les deux foirés, je réponds et j'admets que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à répliquer.

\- ...

\- Naruto..., je soupire son nom pour le faire réagir.

\- Tu veux quoi Sasuke ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je te pourrissais la vie, pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

\- Tu me parles là.

\- Face à face.

\- Non. T'as déjà de la chance que j'ai décroché.

\- Naruto, je te demande juste ça.

\- J'ai dit non, je suis toujours énervé contre toi et je vais l'être encore longtemps.

\- Je veux pas te dire ça au téléphone.

\- Pas de chance alors. A plus.

Il ne m'écoutera plus jamais après ça, je le sais. Tant pis, je saisis ma chance.

\- Attends, je dis avant qu'il ne raccroche.

\- Quoi ?

J'hésite quelques secondes à sortir les mots qui vont suivre mais j'ai dit que je ne reculerai plus.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi.

J'entends son souffle se couper au bout du fil. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse anormale en l'attente de sa réponse.

\- ... T'as toujours été direct comme mec, il réplique la voix tremblante.

\- Je ne suis pas ... amoureux. C'est juste des sentiments de rien du tout mais je les veux pas, je ne veux rien sentir de cette façon pour toi. C'est pour ça que j'étais désagréable avec toi, parce qu'au plus tu t'approches de moi au plus je me sens bizarre, je voulais te repousser. Et j'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai dit ça au téléphone, t'es vraiment pas croyable, je termine en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- ...

Son manque de réaction veut tout dire. Au moins, j'en ai eu le cœur net comme je le voulais. Je souris tristement et m'apprête à terminer l'appel.

\- Maintenant tu as une vraie raison pour ne plus t'approcher de moi, je dis dernièrement.

\- Non... Juste... Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?, il demande et je reporte l'appareil à mon oreille.

\- Ce n'était pas juste envers toi et envers moi-même, je devais te le dire pour que tout soit clair entre nous.

\- Sasuke... Hmm... Pourquoi tu t'empêches de ressentir quelque chose pour moi ?

\- C'est évident.

\- A cause de mon orientation sexuelle ?

Je ne réponds pas, la réponse me paraissant évidente.

\- Sasuke..., il soupire et fait une pause. Je crois que je dois t'avouer que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent non plus, il murmure à peine.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu là ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ?, je demande un peu agacé.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Jure.

\- Je te jure que je dis la vérité.

\- Définis le « indifférent ».

\- Non pas au téléphone, puis ça me fait rougir de parler de ce genre de truc laisse-moi tranquille, il répond en bafouillant.

\- Naruto, tu m'as tout fait avouer au téléphone alors tu fais de même, je dis sur un ton strict auquel il n'a jamais pu résister.

\- Mais Sasuke, c'est rien okay ? C'est juste des petits picotis que je sens dans mon ventre quand je te vois sourire, ou faire tes mimiques de grincheux, la chaleur de mon corps qui fuse quand je te touche ou encore ces sensations indescriptibles que j'ai à chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux. Et comme toi, je ne veux pas ressentir tous ces trucs. Je me suis toujours connu comme hétéro, je ne suis sorti qu'avec des filles jusqu'à maintenant, je... Je pense que c'est juste une phase, les hormones qui changent tout ça, ça va me passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça va passer.

Je reste un instant surpris face à ses dernières paroles. Il voit ça comme une phase, une expérience dans sa petite vie tranquille.

\- Tu veux que ça passe ?

\- Je ne peux pas avoir des sentiments pareils pour un garçon.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine à l'entente de ses mots. Itachi faisait référence à ça en disant que je serai étonné de la réaction de Naruto ? Je sens mes nerfs me lâcher.

\- Pourquoi ça ?, j'articule difficilement de colère.

\- Je ne suis pas gay.

J'explose intérieurement. J'en ai marre qu'on voit mon orientation sexuelle comme une abomination. Je ne pensais pas que Naruto était comme ça. Déception, colère, tristesse, ... Je ne sais plus quoi ressentir.

\- C'est mal d'être gay ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Sasuke, ne le prend pas à cœur comme ça. Je ne suis pas gay point et je ne le serai jamais. Et puis tu veux pas non plus penser à moi de cette façon, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Le problème c'est que tu ne veux pas sortir avec un garçon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Pourquoi on pourrait pas essayer ?

Je sais que j'ai l'air désespéré mais je veux connaitre sa réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas gay j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon entourage si on me voit avec toi ? Que va dire les gens à l'école ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste une phase, je n'ai jamais pensé sortir avec toi.

Pourquoi j'ai suivi les conseils d'Itachi et pensé que Naruto serait différent des autres ? Les autres... Il n'y a qu'eux qui comptent. Qui suis-je moi pour avoir une place dans la vie de Naruto ? Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. J'ai eu les réponses à mes questions, c'est fini maintenant.

\- D'accord, je vais raccrocher, je dis en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

\- Attends ! Je pensais que tu avais appelé pour arranger les choses mais je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien arranger maintenant, c'est ça ?

\- Je t'ai appelé juste pour être honnête avec toi, tu l'as été avec moi aussi. Je pense qu'à ce stade-là, on ne peut plus être amis.

\- Sasuke..., il soupire tristement.

\- Je raccroche.

J'éteins de suite mon téléphone pour qu'il ne rappelle pas. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et porte ma main à mon visage pour effacer les larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler. J'entends la voix de mon père résonner dans ma tête. Les hommes ne pleurent pas Sasuke. Mais tu n'es pas un homme Sasuke, tu es gay et c'est ça la source de tous tes problèmes. Tu n'es qu'un faible Sasuke, ta courte vie est remplie de misères et tu ne fais que subir, tu n'affrontes pas, tu n'es pas courageux. Tu n'es qu'un faible Sasuke. Je sens mes larmes redoubler mais je ne fais rien pour les arrêter. Je suis misérable et je le serai toujours. Qu'est-ce que j'ai cru ? Que Naruto allait se jeter dans mes bras ? Je n'ai pas pu espérer une seule seconde que Naruto avait déjà tout brisé. Je ne serai toujours que misérable, je n'ai pas le luxe au bonheur et je ne l'aurai jamais.

* * *

Je me réveille avec une douleur atroce au crâne et le bruit insistant de la sonnette d'entrée qui brisent mes tympans. Je me lève d'un bond pour aller répondre et passer mes nerfs sur cet imbécile qui défonce la porte. Arrivé, j'ouvre d'un coup la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Naruto. Il relève sa tête baissée et me lance un regard hésitant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là et ce qu'il essaye de faire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir maintenant, c'est trop tôt.

\- Rentre chez toi, je dis sèchement.

J'essaye de fermer la porte mais il la retient et secoue la tête en signe de négation. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, je sens ses lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse férocement. Surpris, je ne pense pas participer au baiser mais je sens mes jambes décoller et mon cœur faire un looping dans ma poitrine. Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**\- NARUTO -**

Je ne laisse aucun temps de réaction à Sasuke et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'est brusque et désespéré, mais il ne fait rien pour me repousser et se laisse faire. J'amène mes mains à son visage et penche un peu la tête tout en continuant de bouger mes lèvres sur celles inertes de Sasuke. Il ne répond pas au baiser, il est comme paralysé. Alors que moi je sens mon ventre m'envoyer des décharges électriques et mon cœur prêt à quitter ma poitrine. J'embrasse Sasuke, j'embrasse un mec bordel. Je ne sais même plus comment les choses en sont arrivées là, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête ces dernières semaines et après la conversation qu'on a eu avec Sasuke, je devais concrétiser mes sentiments. Et je comprends à cet instant, sa chaleur couvrant la mienne, que ce n'est pas juste une « phase » comme je l'ai dit grossièrement à Sasuke, c'est plus que ça. Sasuke dépose une main sur mon torse et me repousse faiblement en brisant le baiser.

\- Pourquoi ? … Après tout ce que tu as dit ? il murmure le souffle saccadé.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, attendant une réponse. Je caresse son visage du bout des doigts à la recherche de mes mots. Comment lui expliquer ce qui se passe en moi ? Depuis la fin de notre travail ensemble, Sasuke n'a fait que m'éviter. Je me suis d'abord décidé à le laisser tomber, comme je me l'étais promis. Je ne voulais plus courir derrière lui. J'ai tenu un jour, deux jours puis j'ai fini par lui envoyer un message. Il n'a pas répondu, j'ai insisté. Je n'ai fait qu'insister et même s'il était désagréable, il a continué à trainer avec moi. Puis je me suis arrêté un instant et je me suis demandé pourquoi je m'acharnais à garder Sasuke à mes côtés. Pourquoi je voulais connaître chaque détail de sa journée, chaque détail de sa vie, pourquoi je voulais passer mes temps libres avec lui, pourquoi je le cherchais sans cesse du regard à l'école, pourquoi mes doigts allaient toujours à son nom sur mon téléphone, pourquoi je le trouvais sans cesse beau à chacun de ses gestes alors que je n'ai jamais pensé ça d'aucun mec… ça m'a paru évident, j'ai des sentiments ambiguës pour Sasuke. Pour un garçon. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Sasuke, alors j'ai continué à le voir. J'ai pensé que ça changerait avec le temps mais ça ne change pas, ça ne s'en va pas. Sasuke a eu le courage de me parler de ses sentiments à lui, sachant qu'il n'aurait sûrement rien de ma part alors je me devais d'être honnête avec lui aussi. Je m'en suis directement voulu de lui avoir dit toutes ces paroles, le blesser n'étant nullement mon intention. Sur le moment, j'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Lui dire la vérité sur mes sentiments ? Renier ? J'ai paniqué et j'ai voulu en finir avec lui. Mais j'ai regretté à l'instant. J'ai passé des jours à l'embêter alors qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, sûrement à cause de ses sentiments à lui alors je n'avais pas le droit de le rejeter comme ça. J'ai passé la soirée à tourner en rond dans mon lit, la culpabilité me rongeant de l'intérieur et mon ventre m'envoyant des décharges à la pensée de Sasuke. Donc me voici à sa porte, pour avoir une vraie conversation avec lui, pour goûter une seule fois à ses lèvres, pour que mon cœur arrête de se serrer dans ma poitrine, pour retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de Sasuke.

Je soupire faiblement et repose ma main sur sa joue rosie par notre baiser, ce qui me fait sourire. Sasuke ne fait rien pour me repousser, il a l'air à bout aussi.

\- J'en avais besoin, je réponds simplement, mes doigts caressant sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Naruto ?

Ce que je veux ? Je ne sais pas non plus. Je veux que Sasuke soit à mes côtés, sans que les choses soient aussi compliquées entre nous. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Il demande beaucoup plus que ça et je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut. Que diront les autres ? Ma tante et mon oncle ? Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme une personne que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas gay et je ne veux pas subir le regard des autres pour la personne que je ne suis pas. J'ai besoin de la reconnaissance des gens, ç'a toujours été comme ça. Je ne pourrais pas vivre comme Sasuke, isolé de tous et constamment sujet à des moqueries.

\- Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi mais … je ne peux pas non plus être avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être avec moi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je-

\- Tu n'es pas gay, j'ai compris ! Et moi je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, il s'exclame en repoussant ma main.

\- Tu veux que je change tout mon style de vie pour toi ?, je demande penaud.

\- Style de vie ? Je ne te demande pas de combattre pour les droits de la communauté gay ! Juste… sois honnête avec toi-même. Tu me dis que tu n'envisages rien avec moi et deux minutes après tu m'embrasses devant ma porte. Fais un homme de toi et agis selon tes propres désirs sans avoir peur des conséquences.

\- Tu penses que si je n'agissais pas selon mes propres désirs, je serais devant ta porte là maintenant ?

\- Justement Naruto, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Pourquoi tu m'embrasses si tu ne veux pas te mettre avec moi ? Mes sentiments à moi ne comptent pas ? Tu joues avec moi, c'est ça ?

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme un connard insensible. Si je suis là, c'est parce que Sasuke ne méritait pas que je lui parle comme je l'ai fait et je voulais… je ne sais pas. Sasuke a raison. Je fais n'importe quoi.

\- Calme-toi Sasuke. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi de manière impulsive, je-

\- Tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi. As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et que deux secondes après tu as craché sur mon orientation sexuelle ? Et là tu viens m'embrasser comme si de rien n'était ? Tu te moques de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas-

\- Je pensais que tu valais plus que ça, c'est pour ça que je me suis ouvert à toi. Je pensais que tu ne tiendrais pas compte des étiquettes, que tu verras ma personne et non pas mon étiquette de gay collé par la société.

\- Ecoute-moi-

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Viens me trouver quand tu sauras vraiment ce que tu veux.

\- Bon sang, Sasuke ! Ferme-là deux minutes et écoute-moi !

Il me regarde sévèrement en attendant la suite. Ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation au pas de la porte, je m'empare de sa main et monte les escaliers rapidement pour aller dans sa chambre. Arrivés, il retire sa main et me fait face.

\- J'ai passé des jours à réfléchir sur … ça, sur nous. J'ai mis ça sur le compte des hormones, comme je te l'ai dit mais… Je sens que c'est plus que ça. Toi aussi tu me cherches sans cesse du regard alors que tu essayes de m'éviter, je le sais. Je ne veux pas… rester loin de toi, les choses que tu me fais ressentir me font du bien. Mais si on essaye… je ne saurais pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi Sasuke, je ne pourrais pas supporter le regard des autres.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, Naruto ? Réponds-moi sincèrement.

\- Je voulais… concrétiser mes sentiments.

\- Alors ? Le verdict ? il demande d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer du goût de tes lèvres.

Il secoue la tête en souriant tristement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi que tu es gay, il soupire en passant une main dans ses mèches ébènes.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que diront les autres.

\- Est-ce que ça compte vraiment pour toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ça ne sert à rien d'essayer.

\- Sasuke…

\- Tu dis que je te fais du bien mais tu te prives de ce bien à cause de l'avis des autres. Je n'aimerais pas non plus être avec une personne qui agit sans cesse selon les dire des gens.

\- On fait quoi alors ? On oublie l'existence de l'autre et on continue notre vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Non, mais tu n'es pas assez courageux pour accepter ce que je veux.

\- Je… je peux essayer quelque chose avec toi, pour voir si ce que je ressens pour toi est… réel ou temporel... mais je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

J'ai l'air désespéré et pathétique. Les mots quittent mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

\- Non. Je ne serais pas ton secret honteux. C'est tout ou rien.

\- Sasuke, ne le vois pas comme ça-

\- C'est tout ou rien, Naruto.

Je baisse la tête, gêné. Je ne pensais pas que ça se terminerait comme ça. Je préfère ne pas répondre, laisser une porte ouverte. Fatigué de cette soirée, je soupire et jette un œil sur l'horloge accroché au mur. Il est tard, beaucoup trop tard. Je devrais y aller, j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Désolé de t'avoir dérangé et de t'avoir embrassé sans ton consentement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je vais y aller maintenant. A la prochaine, je suppose, je dis tout bas et quitte sa chambre sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

Arrivé dans le hall, j'enfile rapidement mes chaussures et m'apprête à partir mais une main se pose sur mon poignet. Sasuke.

Reste ici cette nuit, il y a eu un vol dans le quartier la nuit dernière.

Tu as peur tout seul ?

Non, je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Pris de court, je ne trouve pas quoi répondre mais Sasuke ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Il m'entraine vers les escaliers en tirant sur mon bras, me laissant le temps d'enlever mes chaussures avant. Arrivés de nouveau dans sa chambre, il va chercher un bas et haut de pyjama qu'il me jette dans les bras. Je pense que je n'ai plus trop le choix.

Je te laisse te doucher en premier. Il y a des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain.

Un peu déconnecté, je me dirige vers sa salle de bain. Je prends rapidement une douche et autres puis retourne dans la chambre de Sasuke. Je le retrouve en train de s'affairer avec des draps sur le sol.

Je dormirais sur le canapé en bas, ne te dérange pas pour moi, je dis un peu gêné de lui causer encore de l'ennui.

Non, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de rester. Tu prendras mon lit.

On peut dormir tous les deux dans le lit ? Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu t'embêtes pour moi.

Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

T'inquiète, je réponds simplement.

Sasuke soupire et ramasse les draps au sol. Il se glisse ensuite dans son lit et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Encore heureux que c'est un lit double. Je me glisse à mon tour sous les draps, en faisant attention de garder une certaine distance avec Sasuke. Je ne veux pas le mettre encore plus dans l'embarras. Sasuke plonge la chambre dans le noir, puis c'est le silence absolu. Nous sommes tous les deux couchés sur le dos, fixant le plafond, sûrement ressassant les évènements de la journée. Je ferme les yeux, las et fatigué, pour essayer de trouver du réconfort dans mon sommeil.

Tu n'avais pas à t'excuser.

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris.

Pour quoi ?

Tu n'avais pas à t'excuser de m'avoir embrassé, il reprend toujours en fixant le plafond.

Pourquoi ?

C'était… bon.

Je ris faiblement, ne sachant quoi dire. C'est vrai que c'était bon, beaucoup trop bon.

Et tu nous prives de ça, il murmure en passant une main sur son visage.

Sasuke…

Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je ressens une chose pareille. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me méfie mais… je suis quand même content d'avoir vécu tout ça avec toi.

Confessions d'oreiller ? je demande, taquin et tout autant touché par ses paroles.

Hm, profites-en ça n'arrivera pas souvent.

Je souris, simplement. Je dépose ma main sur le vide entre nous deux et referme les paupières. Sasuke a une voix si apaisante, comme une mélodie douce.

Tu ne m'as répondu, il reprend.

Hm ?

Tout à l'heure.

Je n'aime pas les ultimatums, je réponds de manière évasive.

C'est ça, oui.

Sasuke… on n'arrivera à rien comme ça.

Je sais mais comprends aussi que je ne veux pas te laisser filer entre mes doigts.

Moi non plus.

A ces mots, je sens les doigts de Sasuke s'entremêler aux miennes. C'est doux, comme ses lèvres, comme sa voix. C'est Sasuke.

Notre situation aurait été différente si le regard des autres ne comptait pas tant pour toi ? il demande d'une voix faible.

Je resserre sa main entre la mienne fortement. Sasuke n'a pas un semblant de sentiment pour moi comme il le prétend, il a de réels sentiments à mon égard. Je peux le sentir. Mais c'est un garçon et moi je ne suis pas courageux.

Si seulement j'étais aussi courageux que toi Sasuke…

Tu peux l'être si tu arrêtes de te soucier des autres.

Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas perdre mes amis.

Ce ne sont pas des amis s'ils ne t'acceptent pas comme tu es.

Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation maintenant.

Très bien. Bonne nuit.

Il défait nos mains et se retourne de son côté, probablement agacé. Il ne peut pas comprendre lui, ce que c'est de vivre sans amis, sans personne à qui se confier. Même s'il n'en a plus beaucoup aujourd'hui, avant de faire son coming-out Sasuke était adulé par tout le lycée. Alors que moi j'étais le blond bizarre aux joues griffées qui a été recueilli par sa tante et son oncle. Le blond qui ne parlait à personne parce qu'il en avait marre qu'on le prenne en pitié à cause de la mort de ses parents. Le blond qui détestait être seul et mis de côté et qui crevait pour qu'une main vienne l'aider. Le blond qui avait passé un an dans le silence, à observer au loin ses camarades quittant l'école avec leurs parents, heureux. J'ai déjà perdu les deux personnes qui m'étaient le plus cher dans ce monde. Je ne perdrai pas les amis que je me suis fait avec tant de mal. Je ne sortirai pas de la case normale. Même si la présence de Sasuke à mes côtés me met dans tous mes états, me procure une chaleur indéfinissable au cœur. Même si sa main dans la mienne m'a fait sentir à ma juste place, à ses côtes. Je ne peux juste pas changer, pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes idées désagréables. Je me retourne aussi de mon côté, creusant ainsi un plus grand fossé entre moi et Sasuke.

* * *

_(les chapitres seront plus courts pour avoir une mise à jour régulière)_


End file.
